You're a Sweet Little Lover Maker
by Ashley Taylor
Summary: The sequal to "Little Miss Lover." Just when Pan thinks she figured Juunana-gou out, he pulls out some more surprises.


  
  
This is **NOT **a hentai fic. The title is just the way I think Juu-kun sees Pan in his eyes. This is dedicated ot those who wanted a sequal. It just a short fic that wraps things up, but not all of them. I wrote the ending to this before I started the beginning (don't ask how, I'm not even sure) so it may seem weird. Oh yeah... I am gonna rewrite this, I just need to know whatcha think about it before I post the rewrite.  
  
  
I don't own DBZ/GT. I don't own the song "Foxey Lady", Jimi Hendrix does.  
  
  
  
  
You're a Sweet Little Lover Maker  
  
  
  
_You know you're a cute little heart breaker, ha  
Foxey, yeah  
And you know you're a sweet litle love maker, ha_  
  
  
When the door closed, Pan looked back at it in anger. She clentched her fists at her sides and glared at the wooden door. 'He did it again... he made me lose control,' she thought bitterly. She walked away from the door still fuming. She turned around to looked back at the door and a slow smile came to her face when an idea hit her.  
  
  
Juunana smirked at the way she looked before he closed the door. He was about to make another cup of coffee for himself when he heard something hard hit the door. His eyebrow went up at the sudden noises from the door. He walked over and opened the door and smirked when he caught the object in his hand. "Pan-chan, can you at least wait until I'm ready before taking off your clothes?"  
  
Pan growled and walked to get her shoes from him. She looked at him evenly before snatching her shoes from him. "I hate you."  
  
Juunana smirked. "I would see why. Sorry I didn't have time to come here before you started. But wouldn't it be easier inside." He tiled his head to the side and looked at her without blinking.  
  
Pan narrowed her eyes and blushed before looking away. "Is that all you ever think about?"  
  
He stood straight again and laughed at her. "I was just teasing you." He walked right up to her and placed his hand on her chin and tilted her head up to meet his eyes. "Why don't you come in and we could play a game or talk?"  
  
Pan smiled at his gentleness and nodded. "You won't try and get me mad, will you?"  
  
He frowned and dropped his hand from her face. "That's one of the things I like about you. It's so easy to get you mad." He smiled at her face. "Don't get mad now. I meant that as a compliment."  
  
She rolled her eyes and followed him inside the house again. "What do you have in mind?" She moved a piece of hair behind her ears and went to sit on the nearby couch.  
  
Juunana looked at her with intrest as he watched her walk to the couch. The small things she did just amazed him at times. He quickly diverted his thoughts to her question. A wicked grin lit his features. "There's a lake not far from here, wanna go swimming?" He crossed his arms waiting for a response.  
  
Pan looked up at him. His pale, frost blue eyes seemed to laugh at her and she looked away. "I have nothing to swim in."  
  
Juunana walked over to her and stroked her cheek gently. "You and Marron seem about the same size, you can wear her suit or go in what you're wearing."  
  
She smiled. "Get me Marron's swimsuit." She let him pull her up. She followed him to get the suit so she could get ready for the swim.  
  
  
Pan and Juunana walked down to the lake. Every now and then she would steal glances at him. He looked so cute. There was no other word to describe how he looked. When he caught her looking at him he smirked. She turned her head around and erased her last thought. He was sexy. Those eyes, with his smile, his face... She grinned and looked back at him. 'I wonder what is he thinking about?'  
  
Juunana kept watched her from the corner of his eye. He silently cursed to the fact he was stuck inside a teenager's body. He smirked when he caught he looking at him. "You just saw me in a towel, what's so different now?"  
  
She blushed and hit his arm angrily. "Are we almost there?"  
  
Juunana pointed to a large area behind a few trees. He looked at her face and frowned.   
  
Pan looked at him thinking of what he was going to do next. Her eyes grew big when he picked her up and carried her to the lake and stood over the water.  
  
"Put me down! Stop it! Juu-kun!" She hit him over and over again but he only laughed. "Don't do it!" She clung onto him when he stood over the body of water. She looked at him and he grinned devishly before he dropped her.  
  
Pan hit the water with a loud splash as she hit the water around. She stood up in the water and walked over towards him. "I'll get you back."  
  
He crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow. "How would that be?" When she lashed out to him he jumped over her and dived into the water. "I saw that comming a mile away. I know you can do better than that."  
  
Pan treaded the water with a sly smile on her face. She held her breath as she closed in the distance between them. Hesitantly she looked at him before she kissed him gently.  
  
Juunana was stunned and she saw it. Pan pushed him into the water and laughed when he hit. His hair was swinging around as some strands glued to his face.  
  
He glared at her before tackling her under the water. Both splashed around in the water before comming up for air. He wiped the water out of his face as he looked at her.  
  
Pan smiled as she floated on her back. 'I haven't had this much fun in a long time,' she thought to herself. She floated over towards him and grinned. "I wonder what we are going to do tomorrow. It has to be better than this."  
  
Juunana smiled wry and touched her wet hair. "Trust me... tomorrow night is going to be one you'll never forget." He flashed his teeth when she looked up at him confused. "Don't worry about it now. Today is suppse to be fun, tomorrow is the pleasure."  
  
She rolled her eyes and walked out of the lake. "It's getting late and I need to get home." She dried herself with the towel he had brought as she talked.  
  
Juunana walked out after her and grabbed his towel. He dried his hair and looked at her. "Let's go then."  
  
  
After Pan changed she went to say good-bye to him until tomorrow. When she saw him she frowned. "Why haven't you changed?" She looked at his damp black shorts then back at him.  
  
He crossed his arms over his chest. "Didn't feel like it." He walked over to her and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "I'll pick you up, don't worry."  
  
She nodded a bit confused. "Bye."  
  
He followed her to the door. "Bye, Pan-chan," he said before closing. He went back to his coffee and sat down. There was no doubt in his mind of what was going to happen tomorrow night. Things were going faster than what he had expected.  
  
  
_I wanna take you home, haha yeah  
I won't do you no harm, no, ha  
You got to be all mine, all mine  
Ooh Foxey Lady, yeah_  
  
  
Juunana knocked softly on her door. He waited for about five minutes before getting restless. "Pan-chan, open up now or I'm leaving." He crossed his arms and waited again.  
  
  
Pan stumbled out of the bathroom pulling th towel around her tighter. "I wonder if this is some kind of payback," she growled under her breath. She walked to the door and opened it slowly. "You came to early." She left it open and walked away from him.   
  
Juunana didn't pay attention to her. His eyes were focused on the towel wrapped around her body. He stepped into the apartment and closed the door behind him. His eyes drifted back to her and the towel. "It seems you're dressed, want to leave now?"   
  
Pan turned around in anger. Her face flushed when she realized what he meant. Her hands clutched the towel tighter as she tried desprately to keep what little pride she had left. "I hate you."  
  
Juunana smirked and walked up to her. "You didn't act like that last night." He smiled at her blushing face. Unable to resist temptation he leaned in and kissed her softly.   
  
Pan was stunned and almost dropped her towel at his touch. "Get away from me!" She moved away from him and walked back. "I have to get dressed," she called over her shoulder as she headed towards her room.  
  
Juunana watched her hips move from side to side as she walked away from him. "Can I help?" He crossed his arms looking at her back. He didn't recieve an answer, only a threatening glare in responce. "Fine... I'll wait."  
  
His thoughts were on her and the towel. 'If she looked that good in a towel, wonder what the rest looks like.'   
  
  
Pan smiled when she walked away from him. As she put on her dress and shoes she wondered what they were going to do. 'It must be important. He's wearing khakis instead of jeans and he has on black socks.' She smiled at his image. When she finished dressing she looked in the mirror and smiled at her reflection.   
  
Pan walked out of her room not really paying attention to things around her. She ran into something hard and looked up at him. "What?"  
  
Juunana smiled down at her. "I didn't know you couldn't keep your hands off of me." He smirked at her angry face. He pinched her cheeks before kissing them. "You are so cute when you're mad."  
  
Pan rolled her eyes and pushed him out of her apartment. "Where are we going?" When she locked her door she grabbed onto his arm.  
  
He looked down at his arm before looking up at her. "You'll see..." He said low and seductively. "Don't get ahead of yourself yet."  
  
Pan sighed and looked up. Whatever he did would be fine with her as long as she got what she wanted. She smirked at him. She knew they both wanted the same thing. "As long as I can get what I want before the night is over."  
  
He raised his eyebrow at her. "And what would that be?"  
  
She smiled sweetly at him. "You'll see..."  
  
  
_Now-a I see you come down on the scene  
Oh foxey  
You make me wanna get up and a scream  
Foxey, oh baby listen now  
I've made up my mind  
Yeah, I'm tired of wasting my precious time  
You got to be all mine, all mine_  
  
  
  
The End???  
  
  
  
  
  
I am ending it here cuz you probably know what's gonna happen next. I can't write lemons and I ain't gonna even try. If you wanna continue this with a lemon or a lime flavored fic... go ahead. I hope some other people will write more Juu-kun and Pan fics. Because... 1) there are too many T&P fics, 2) Trunks is always paired up with someone else and Pan only gets Trunks and Ubuu!!! Why is she always paired with those two?? 3) The reason I wrote "Little Miss Lover" was to be different, 4) they look so kawaii together!!! I mean Juu-kun seems to give Pan a challenge and she can do the same for him. They seem like the perfect couple to me. Anywayz... sorry to the hard core T&P fans I made mad. I am about to make hard core B&V fans mad next *grinz*, I am gonna write a Vegeta and Juuhachi-gou or Gohan and Juuachi-gou fic, I haven't decided yet. Well that's for the new year anywayz!!! Happy New Year everybody!!!  
  
Ashley  



End file.
